Adult Sorting Forum 3.0
Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. ---- The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. It must be at least two paragraphs long, seven sentences each. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? It must be at least three paragraphs long, seven sentences each. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important characters from the Harry Potter Universe!) 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you cannot have a character with special abilities/of a different magical race as one of your first two characters!) 6) What is your character's profession? Does your character plan to enroll your character into the Ministry of Magic? Does your character not work? Is your character a teacher? ---- The Sorting Quiz A. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is optional for adult characters!) 1. What are you looking forward to learning at Hogwarts the most? :A. Transfiguration :B. Hexes & Jinxes :C. Magical Creatures :D. The castle's secret areas 2. Pick one: :A. Moon :B. Stars 3. If flowers adapted their scent to attract the unwary, what would it smell of in order to lure you in? :A. Freshly baked bread :B. Parchment :C. The Sea :D. A crackling log fire 4. Pick one: :A. Dawn :B. Dusk 5. Four boxes are placed before you. Which one do you open? :A. The ornate one, promising secret knowledge and unbearable temptation :B. The small, pewter box that reads "I only open for the worthy" :C. The gleaming black box marked with Merlin's rune :D. The small, tortoiseshell box, embellished in gold, with a small, squeaking creature 6. Pick one: :A. White :B. Black 7. What road tempts you the most? :A. The cobbled street lined with ancient buildings :B. The narrow, dark, lantern-lit alley :C. The twisting, leaf-strewn path through woods :D. The wide, sunny, grassy lane 8. Pick one: :A. Forest :B. River 9. What scares you most? :A. Speaking in such a silly voice, people will laugh at you and mock you :B. An eye at the keyhole of the dark, windowless room where you're locked :C. Standing on top of something high, without anything to stop you from falling :D. Waking up and realizing your family & friends don't know you 10. It's late, you're walking alone, and hear a peculiar cry you believe has a magical source. What do you do? :A. Draw your wand & search for the source :B. Proceed with caution, keep a hand on the concealed wand, and keep an eye out :C. Draw your wand & stand your ground :D. Wait for developments, while mentally reviewing the most appropriate spells ---- OOC Questions B. Whilst the first two questions will not affect the character's house (and are mandatory), the others are designed specifically to help users come up with their character's ideal job (and are optional). 1) Is this your first character? :A. This is my first character. :B. No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic"? 3) What would people who know your character well say they're really good at? 4) What do they really want to avoid in their job/career? Do they hate working in an office? Do they hate the field? 5) Aside from family and peers, what motivates your character the most in life? What drives their passion? 6) Where does your character's weaknesses lie? 7) Wand cores and woods speak volumes about a person's character. What is your character's wand? Why does it answer to them? Comments